The Revenge
by EsTrElLa NiGhT
Summary: Vi has been changed into a vampire but wants to take revenge on her creater. So she looks for the help of Aro. Who then introduces her to the Cullens. Gonna be lots of Edward..


**Prologue **

30 years ago I got changed into something that I never thought would be possible. I never wanted to be what I am today, but I am no longer weak as I ones was. I am one of the deadliest things alive. A vampire is what the human world knows me as and I crave blood. I have learned to feed on animals instead of humans. Yet it doesn't make me stop wanting the blood from humans. But I am strong enough to resist and focus on getting stronger at my powers so that I can destroy him. He ruined me. He turned me into this thing. When all that I wanted was to leave this world and disappear. But instead I got stuck in this world forever and without anyone in the world to care. So I went to the Volturi and they have taught me many things. I am getting stronger by the minuets and the Volturi don't know that they are creating one of the worst kind of vampires. They think that I will join their guard but I told Aro that first I have to have a little revenge and he agreed. He doesn't know who or why but power is all he wants and he will do anything to get. I could see that in his mind. Oh yeah I can read minds, control them, and cause you pain even more than Jane can cause you. And you can't do anything about it. I am immune to every vampire's powers that I know of. So missions are clear. Number one find out who really created me. Second destroy him. Third be guard in the Volturi. And Fourth Control Aro to do what I want so that there can be a new type of leadership than him just wanting power. I am Vironique.

**1. News **

Its been 10 years since I arrived at the Volturie's castle .The first five years were torture I had to keep trying to expand my powers and fighting the guard for practice. As time passed I slowly began to gain power and defeat the guard. 10 years later I enjoy every minuet of the practices. I love watching as all of my opponents fall to the ground without me even moving a step towards them. It makes me proud to know that I am stronger than all of Aro's guard. It seems like a waste of my time to still be here, but Aro said that he had to introduce me to his good friend Carlisle. He said that Carlisle could help me find out more about my powers. I knew Aro didn't really want to help me he just wanted more power. Aro and I knew that the more time I spent with someone with power the stronger I got and I conquered there powers. Aro didn't want the Cullens knowing this because he wanted me to conquer one of the Cullens power. And that was to be a physic. I could easily change Aro's mind but I choose not to. I wanted to meet the Cullens because they were the strongest family besides the Volturi and they might be able to help me more than Aro knows.. The Cullens had something that Aro can never have and that was a family with love and trust. The Cullens could never be like any other vampire. I let that thought drift through my mind as I focused on my opponents once again. I smiled as I watched my opponents not even be able to get 100ft close to me. I heard footsteps. I knew it wasn't one of my opponents so I let him get close to me.

"Vi I need to talk to you", Aro said.

I am listening

Well you see the Cullens are here today and they want you to go back with them today.

What? You never said it would be today

Well I didn't know either…they just arrived and you will be leaving today and that's final

You know I don't like to be told what to do

I know but you will go because I gave you power and you shall do me the favor he yelled

He thinks that just because he gave me power like his guard that I would obey orders. this man was crazy. Has he forgotten who he is talking to!!!

As my anger grew so did the amount of opponents falling at once.

Then I thought about being able to tell the future. Maybe I should leave as soon as possible. So that I can have that power and be stronger.

Fine but this better be the last time you order me to do anything!! I screamed at him

Yes it will now calm down before you destroy my guard. He said with a calm expression

I looked up and realized that all of his guards were on the ground beginning to burn. oops that could destroy them! I called water upon them. It was so convenient to be able to control the elements water, air, earth, fire, and spirit. After the water consumed the fire the guards began to rise and they looked angry. Whatever. I had the power to make them love me just by a little twitch in the mind. .hehehe something Aro didn't know

So where are the Cullens at?

They are at our dining room and they are waiting for a sweet little girl. So try look sweet and venerable. And if you can get that Edward to fall in love with you it would be great too.

Yeah sure whatever.

we ran towards the castle leaving behind my practice field. As we arrived I went to my room and changed. I had black, straight hair up to my waist, violet eyes, perfect full lips and a perfect body. I was perfect. And yet I saw nothing beautiful in the mirror. I just saw someone trying to gain control of herself for a revenge. Then I walked out of my room and towards the dining room or what we liked to call it. Because no one even ate anything in there if anyone did it would be kind of messy. Disgusting. When I finally reached the dining room they all turned to see me.

There she is! What took you so long Angelique? Aro asked with the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen.

I hated that he had used my human name but I guess Vi didn't sound too nice. I smiled sweetly and said, "I was just walking at human pace for peace Aro."

Well Angie this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.. I shook all of their hands, but with Edward I made sure that I locked gaze. He stared back and I felt myself losing control of myself. All I saw were his eyes and he seemed to be having the same problem as me.


End file.
